This invention relates generally to the field of cooking utensil""s, and more particularly to a pan type cooking Utensil.
Cooking pans are well known and take many sizes and shapes. They tend however to be circular in shape with integral side walls and some sort of carry handle or handles attached. One type of cooking pan is known as a wok, which used generally to stir fry ingredients quickly.
Unfortunately, when cooking in this manner, there is no choice as to how long each individual ingredient is cooked, since they are all mixed to together. Mr. DuWayne M. Dzibinski, in his U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,466, has tried to address the problem of controlling the cook time of individual ingredients by creating a wok like cooking utensile that has an annular trough integrated into the outer perimeter of the pan thereby allowing the user to store various foods in close proximity to the cooking surface of the pan. Although Dzibinski""s design goes a long way toward solving the problem of controlling the cook time of multiple foods within one pan there are significant drawbacks to his design that my present invention has overcome. These include the trough nature of Dzibinski""s annular ring as well as the relative size of surface areas and wall heights of the pan. The trough, although useful in prohibiting foods from accidentally falling into the cooking area, does not allow for the easy transfer of foods and juices from the flat storage area to the cooking area. The height of Dzibinski""s side wall from cooking area to storage area is excessive in that the stored foods will tend to cool off, as well as preventing the easy sliding transfer of foods from the cooking area back to to the stored area. Finally, Dzibinski""s food storage area is quite shallow from front to back thereby minimizing and making impractical the amount of food a person can store on the flat storage area.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a cooking utensil that allows the user to cook multiple foods within one pan.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cooking utensil that keeps some foods warm while cooking others.
Another object of the invention is to provide a single cooking utensil that can replace multiple cooking utensils.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.
Cooking Utensil comprising: a cooking pan, said pan having a flat circular bottom approximately nine inches in diameter, said pan having an angled rising surface approximately two inches above said circular bottom, said angled rising surface terminating in an annular surface having an outer perimeter of twenty four inches, said annular surface having a five degree slop toward said central nine inch diameter portion, said outer perimeter terminating in a vertical lip approximately two inches tall, said pan being made of anodized aluminum, said pan being alternately made of stainless steel, and said pan having opposing carry handles.
The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments to the invention, which may be embodied in various forms. It is to be understood that in some instances various aspects of the invention may be shown exaggerated or enlarged to facilitate an understanding of the invention.